ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrow Seasons 3, 4, And 5 (DCCU)
Arrow Seasons 3, 4, and 5 are three of the season of the TV show titled Arrow. It is a part of the DCCU. The main cast is Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen, Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak, and David Ramsey as John Diggle. The supporting cast includes Willa Holland, Caity Lotz, Katie Cassidy, John Barrowman, Colton Haynes, Paul Blackthorne, and Brandon Routh. Episodes Season 3 1. The Calm Villains - Count Vertigo (Peter Stormare) 2. Killer Villains - Komodo (Matt Ward) 3. Corto Maltese Villains - Mark Shaw (David Cubbit), Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman) 4. The Magician Villains - Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman), Nyssa al Ghul (Katrina Law) 5. The Secret Origin Of Felicity Smoak Villains - Cooper Seldon (Nolan Funk) 6. Guilty Villains - Hector Ramirez (Nathan Mitchell) 7. Draw Back Your Bow Villains - Cupid (Amy Gumenick) 8. Arrow Vs. Flash Villains: Captain Boomerang (Liam McIntyre) 9. Distortion Villains - Count Vertigo (Peter Stormare), Nyssa al Ghul (Katrina Law) 10. Slings Villains - Slingshot (Chad Michael Murry) 11. The Climb Villains - Ra's al Ghul (Matt Nable), Nyssa al Ghul (Katrina Law) 12. Left Behind Villains - Brick (Vinnie Jones), Simon Rast (Adrien Brody) 13. Midnight City Villains - Brick (Vinnie Jones), Chase (Austin Butler), Simon Rast (Adrien Brody) 14. Uprising Villains - Brick (Vinnie Jones), Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman), Simon Rast (Adrien Brody) 15. The Alliance Villains - Murmur (Adrian Glynn McMorran) 16. The Return Villains - Deathstroke (Manu Bennet), Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman) 17. Soultaker Villains - Takeo Yamashiro (Rick Yune), Ra's al Ghul (Matt Nable) 18. All-Star Team-Up Villains - Amanda Waller (Cynthia Addai-Robinson), Solomon Grundy (Graham Shiels) '' 19. Public Enemy ''Villains - Everyman (Woody Harrelson) 20. Suicidal Tendencies Villains - Amanda Waller (Cynthia Addai-Robinson), Suicide Squad (Various Actors) 21. Hooded Villains - Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman) 22. This Is Your Sword Villains - Ra's al Ghul (Matt Nable), Nyssa al Ghul (Katrina Law), Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman) 23. The Storm Villains - Ra's al Ghul (Matt Nable), Nyssa al Ghul (Katrina Law) Season 4 1. The Fallen Villains - Sportsmaster (Live Schreiber) 2. Hide And Seek Villains - Cheshire (Ho Ngoc Ha) 3. Boom Villains - Onomatopoeia (Crispin Glover) 4. An Eye For An Eye Villains - KGBeast (Danila Koslovsky) 5. Retaliate Villains - Damian Darhk (Keith Jack), HIVE (Various Actors) 6. When One Door Is Closed Villains - The Key (Adrien Brody), Sportsmaster (Flashback - Live Schreiber) 7. The Darkness Inside Villains - The Glades Devil (Hugh Dancy), Huntress (Jessica De Gouw) 8. Watchmaker Villains - Clock King (Robert Knepper), Damian Darhk (Keith Jack) 9. Preservation Villains - Reverend Billy Miggs (Jack Nicholson), Southern Order Of Change (Various Actors), Great Ten (August General - Aaron Kwok, Celestial Archer - Harry Shum Jr., Ghost Fox Killer - Fan Bingbing, Immortal Man In Darkness - Daniel Wu, Shaolin Robot - Gordon Liu, Thundermind - Tang Wei, The Yeti - Ha Geng, Seven Deadly Brothers - Tom Wu, Red Guardsmen - Donnie Yen, Mother Of Champions - Sandra Oh) 10. Restoration Villains - Reverend Billy Miggs (Jack Nicholson), Southern Order Of Change (Various Actors), Great Ten (August General - Aaron Kwok, Celestial Archer - Harry Shum Jr., Ghost Fox Killer - Fan Bingbing, Immortal Man In Darkness - Daniel Wu, Shaolin Robot - Gordon Liu, Thundermind - Tang Wei, The Yeti - Ha Geng, Seven Deadly Brothers - Tom Wu, Red Guardsmen - Donnie Yen, Mother Of Champions - Sandra Oh) 11. Sting Operation Villains - Damian Darhk (Keith Jack), Queen Bee (Nazanin Boniadi), HIVE (Various Actors) 12. HIVE Mind Villains - Damian Darhk (Keith Jack), Queen Bee (Nazanin Boniadi), HIVE (Various Actors) 13. Shock And Awe Villains - Deathbolt (Doug Jones), China White (Flashback - Kelly Hu) 14. Corrupts Absolutely Villains - Steelclaw (Patrick Dempsey) 15. Theft Of Fire Villains - Prometheus (Armie Hammer), HIVE (Various Actors) 16. Arise Villains - Cheshire (Ho Ngoc Ha), Prometheus (Armie Hammer) 17. Reckoning Villains - Deathstroke (Manu Bennet), Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman), Prometheus (Armie Hammer) 18. Caged Bird Villains - Nyssa al Ghul (Katrina Law), Lady Shiva (Lucy Liu) 19. Who Watches The Watchers? Villains - Brick (Vinnie Jones), Red Dart (Shailene Woodley), Mark Shaw (Flashback - Dave Cubitt) 20. Bon Appetit Villains - Vandal Savage (Joe Manganiello), Scandal Savage (Rooney Mara) 21. Bloody Crown Villains - Count Vertigo (Peter Stormare), Komodo (Matt Ward) 22. My City Of Ruins Villains - Queen Bee (Nazanin Boniadi), Prometheus (Armie Hammer), HIVE (Various Actors), Amanda Waller (Flashback - Cynthia Addai-Robinson), Task Force X (Flashback - Danila Koslovsky, David Cubitt, Liev Schreiber, Kelly Hu) 23. Cry For Justice Villains - Prometheus (Armie Hammer), HIVE (Various Actors), Amanda Waller (Flashback - Cynthia Addai-Robinson), Task Force X (Flashback - Danila Koslovsky, David Cubitt, Liev Schreiber, Kelly Hu) Season 5 1. City Of Archers Villains - Blue Bowman (Jamie Dorman), Ozone (Devon Gearheart), Onyx (Flashback - Paula Patton) 2. Nothing Is The Same Villains - Tattooed Man (Omar Sy) 3. Human Weakness Villains - Peter Lomax (Colin O'Donoghue) 4. Son Of The Dragon Villains - Ricardo Diaz (William Levy) 5. Lightning Strikes Villains - Tobias Whale (Vincent D'Onofrio), Electrocutioner (Diego Klattenhoff), Magus (Flashback - Blair Underwood) 6. The Element Man Villains - Dr. Alchemy (Edward Norton) 7. Garden Villains - Hyrax (Maggie Gyllenhaal), Eden Corps (Various Actors) 8. Remnants Villains - Stanley Dover, Sr. (Anthony Hopkins) 9. The Longbow Hunters Villains - The Longbow Hunters (William Levy, Peter Stormare, Vinnie Jones, Shailene Woodley, Robert Knepper 10. The Outsiders Villains - The Longbow Hunters (William Levy, Peter Stormare, Vinnie Jones, Shailene Woodley, Robert Knepper) 11. And They Said It Wouldn't Last Villains - Ravager (Summer Glau), Kodiak (Flashback - Taye Diggs) 12. Together Villains - Dark Archer (Colin Donnell), Ravager (Summer Glau), Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman), Kodiak (Flashback - Taye Diggs), Magus (Blair Underwood) 13. Opposing Side Villains - Blue Bowman (Jamie Dorman), Komodo (Matt Ward), Everyman (Woody Harrelson), Dark Archer (Colin Donnell), Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman) 14. Sounds Of Violence Villains - Onomatopoeia (Crispin Glover), John Butcher (Flashback - Lonnie Lynn) 15. Turn To The Light Villains - Dr. Light (Sacha Baron Cohen), Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman), John Butcher (Flashback - Lonnie Lynn) 16. Let Your Arrow Go Villains - Cupid (Amy Gumenick), Death Dealer (Arthur Darvill) 17. Big Game Villains - Catman (Channing Tatum), Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman), Magus (Flashback - Blair Underwood) 18. Killer's Lament Villains - Natas (Al Leong), Executrix (Lucy Lawless), Copperhead (Paz Vega), Brutale (George Tchortov), Lumberjack (Rory McCann) 19. Family Business Villains - Deathstroke (Manu Bennet), Grant Wilson (Jesse Spencer), Onyx (Flashback - Paula Patton), Kodiak (Flashback - Taye Diggs) 20. Terminate Villains - Deathstroke (Manu Bennet), Grant Wilson (Jesse Spencer), Onyx (Flashback - Paula Patton), Kodiak (Flashback - Taye Diggs) 21. The Outsiders War Villains - The Longbow Hunters (Colin Donnell, Summer Glau, William Levy, Peter Stormare, Vinnie Jones, Shailene Woodley, Robert Knepper), Malcom Merlyn (John Barrowman), Golgotha (Flashback - Trai Byers), The Outsiders Clan (Flashback - Various Actors) 22. If I Should Fall Behind Villains - The Longbow Hunters (John Barrowman, Colin Donnell, Summer Glau, William Levy, Peter Stormare, Vinnie Jones, Shailene Woodley, Robert Knepper), Golgotha (Flashback - Trai Byers), The Outsiders Clan (Flashback - Various Actors) 23. Emerald Archer Villains - The Longbow Hunters (John Barrowman, Colin Donnell, Summer Glau, William Levy, Peter Stormare, Vinnie Jones, Shailene Woodley, Robert Knepper), Golgotha (Flashback - Trai Byers), The Outsiders Clan (Flashback - Various Actors) Category:Seasons